


Finish Your Veg

by solvingfor42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Object Insertion, Out of Character, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvingfor42/pseuds/solvingfor42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Snape look so uncomfortable at dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Your Veg

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by LaBlue and MultiFacets. The first line is a prompt from a very old round of the Harry-Snape Fuh-Q-Fest.

"Professor Snape always looks like he's got a cucumber up his arse," Ron said irritably.

Harry shovelled a bite of mash into his mouth to cover the amused snort he couldn't quite repress.

"Don't be crude, Ron," Hermione said.

"He does, though," Ron insisted. "Look at him! He's all prim -- he can't even relax against his chair -- and that pinched-up look on his face! Seriously. Only someone with something up their arse would look that bloody miserable."

Harry looked up at the staff table, where Severus scowled down at his food. He _was_ perched on his chair like something prevented him from sitting back, but Harry knew that hostile expression wasn't because he was in pain. He turned back to Ron. "And how would you know?" he asked with a grin. "Speaking from experience, are you?"

Ron turned red and spluttered, and Hermione hid her mouth behind a forkful of peas.

***

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Harry dragged his nose along the skin behind Severus's ear and bit gently at the line of his throat.

"It was-" Severus's breath hitched, which made Harry smile in victory. "It was . . . long."

"Too long," Harry agreed. He unbuttoned Severus's robes as quickly as he could manage, helped Severus shrug them off to puddle on the floor. "I was thinking about you the whole time," he said between kisses.

He slid a hand inside Severus's pants and gave his cock a squeeze. Severus hissed and thrust his hips forward. Harry let go and smirked at Severus's incoherent sound of rage. "Thinking about this," he murmured, and skimmed his palm across Severus's hip, over the curve of his arse, until his fingers touched the base of the butt plug. The silicon quivered against his fingertips as Severus clenched his arse.

"Fuck," Severus breathed.

"Oh, I will," Harry said.

Severus snarled. "Stop teasing me, you impudent whelp."

Harry laughed under his breath. "Why would I do that?" He got a better grip on the slippery plug and twisted it. Severus's skin shivered delightfully all over. He started to pull it out, let it slide back into place. Did it again. Severus began making little involuntary grunts in a matching rhythm and his hands clenched around Harry's shoulders.

He was closer than Harry'd realised. Hell, from the pulsing heat in his own bollocks, Harry was closer than he'd realised, too. He suddenly didn't have the patience for teasing anymore. He let go of the butt plug and stepped back. Severus opened his eyes in surprise, pupils huge and unfocussed.

"Bend over," Harry said. When Severus stared at him blankly, he repeated himself. "Bend over your desk."

With a few swipes of his arm, Severus cleared the desk of scrolls and lay his torso across it, hands grasping the opposite edge and arse in the air. Harry tugged Severus's pants down and paused to admire him: the smooth, pale skin; the coarse black hair on his thighs; the spasming of his muscles around the plug; the way his sides trembled with the quick, shallow breaths of excitement.

"Fuck, Severus," he said. He was swimming in desire, weighed down with want. He fumbled at his robes, freed his cock through his flies. It throbbed in the cool dungeon air. He ran a hand over Severus's flank, bent down to kiss the knobs of his spine, grasped the butt plug and eased it out. It fell to the floor, unheeded.

Sweat prickled along Harry's ribs. He lined up his cock with a shaking hand and thrust it home. Severus grunted and the desk grated against the stone floor. Harry didn't pause, but thrust again, trying to get deeper into the slick heat of Severus's body. Severus let go of the desk with one hand and began to stroke himself, jerky and frantic. Harry murmured encouragement and sped up his rhythm.

With a sudden cry, Severus arched backward. Harry bit him on the shoulder and felt the pressure around his cock clamp down. He kept fucking Severus as the man's orgasm shuddered through him, as it dissolved into languor and hummed noises of pleasure. Severus draped himself over the desk again, head pillowed on his arms. Harry took a firmer grip on his hips. His breath was coming unevenly, his head buzzing with the pressure of need.

It rushed through him all at once, quicker than he'd anticipated, and he threw his head back. A few more ragged thrusts emptied him and he bowed forward, resting his forehead on Severus's cooling back.

Several moments later, Severus said, "This isn't the most comfortable position in the world, you know."

Harry straightened up and felt his cock slither out of Severus's body. "Sorry," he said.

Severus snorted and pulled his pants up. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," Harry admitted with a grin. "Ron noticed, by the way."

An arched brow greeted this statement. "Noticed _what_ , exactly?"

"He said you looked like you had a cucumber up your arse."

Severus glanced down at Harry's crotch and smirked. "Close enough," he said.

_Fin_


End file.
